The lost spawn of Love and War
by 99Roosters
Summary: Melody Lutar just wanted to go to school, and survive. But thats kinda hard when she finds out her step mom is an empousa, and that shes a demigod! Follow Melody as she finds love, adventure, and her curse as she journeys to free her mom, and find out who she loves. But the question remains. Who is she really?
1. Centaurs, Cyclops, and Satyrs oh my!

**I dont own Percy Jackson, sadly!**

* * *

"Melody, you better wake up! You're new school starts in half an hour, and you don't wanna be late!" My dad called. I moaned and rolled over. A new school. A new life.

I heaved myself into a sitting position and rubbed my eyes. What was this new school called again? 'Tallmore Middle'? No... 'Taller Middle', thats it!

I stood up, and walked into my restroom for a shower. When i stepped out, i noticed my brush was gone. Red face, i put my robe on and stormed into my sisters room.

"Diane, you better have a good..good.." I stuttered. In front of me was my step sister yanking the hair out of one of her dolls. What horrified me was she was using MY brush.

"DIANE!" I screamed, and lunged for the 8 year old. She screamed and trying to smack me with her doll. I just snatched it from her hand and threw it against the wall. Then, i grabbed my brush, and whacked her head. I then walked out of her room so i could get ready.

Of course, not 2 minutes later, Jessica walked into my room. I rolled my eyes, sighed, and turned to the red head.

"Jessica." I greeted. She looked at me. "Melody, did you hit Diane for no reason?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "No! She stole my brush, and destroyed it on that stupid doll! And i only whacked her, not even hard!" I declared.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Don't you go hurting my Diane!" She growled. My face went red, and i had half a mind to hit her. How dare this woman speak to me like that!

Jessica looked into my eyes, as to challenge me. Ever since my dad got remarried, and they had Diane, i had basically been at war with the new additions.

Seeing she had made her point, Jessica walked out with a smug look on her face. I took a deep breath, and started looking through my closet.

I decided on skinny jeans, combat boots, a red t shirt with a cross on the left breast, and a leather jacket. I combed my long, golden blonde hair up into a ponytail.

I walked out of my room and started eating. Dad had made eggs, waffles, and bacon. The perfect, 'Lets make it through this year!' breakfast.

Diane walked in, her frizzy red hair held back with a headband. Jessica followed not far, and smirked at me.

"Ok, lets try to make it to the end of the school year!" My dad encouraged. Jessica just sneered. "So, basically, don't screw up." She said bitterly. If you hadn't noticed, my step mom hates me, and i don't like her that much either.

I just nodded and grabbed my backpack. I looked at my family, er, my dad and the two life intruders. Then, i turned and walked out the door.

* * *

I walked up to my new school, not knowing what to expect. It looked pretty normal.

I walked through the gate and under the arch, only to hear the other students start to whisper.

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk. Then, some wiseguy decided to introduce themselves. In a not so friendly way.

He was boy, a little taller than me, with dark brown hair. Beside him were identical twin brothers, both with milk chocolate hair.

"Hey sweet cheeks. You new?" Asked the obvious leader. I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, or you would know better than to walk up to me." I responded.

He didn't like that answer. He grabbed my wrist, and that was his 1st mistake. I grabbed his wrist, took it off mine, and twisted it back behind his back. He gasped, and i put my free arm around his neck.

"Don't ever, and i mean ever. Touch. Me." I hissed into his ear before letting go. He looked at me like i was crazy, and he and his lackeys ran off.

I rolled my eyes, and walked into the building. Students were rushing around, going through their lockers and talking to each other.

I looked around, and observed the commotion for a second. Then, i had a feeling someone was watching me. I turned around to see i was right.

It was a guy, acne, peach fuzz, and a hat on. He also had crutches... So i wasn't too worried. When he noticed i was looking at him, he looked away and at the people he was talking too. One of them turned to look at me before the guy turned him around and snapped at him.

I rolled my eyes and walked around. Everyone else seemed to know where to go. Everyone, but me.

Finally, i saw a sign that said 'Office", so i followed the arrow. When i found the office, i also noticed the same dude, on the phone. He hadn't noticed me yet, so i decided to be quiet and listen.

"Yeah, i found one!...No, no i'm sure... Yeah, even Darren and Grover... No, i haven't talked to them about it... I just have a feeling, ok?... Yeah, ill talk to them now... Yes sir." He finished before hanging up. He turned around, and almost jumped out of his skin.

"Oh, uh... Hi... Wha-What are you doing here?" He asked nervously.I rolled my eyes. "I'm new to this school and i'm here for my schedule." I explained

He nodded and walked out the door with his head down. I shrugged, and rang the bell. A tall lady with jet black hair, a pointy nose, and a brown leather jacket stepped out from the door. Besides the jacket, she was wearing an old brown dress... Did i mention she was old?

"Yes?" She seemed to hiss. Ok, this lady made me feel really weird. I raised my eyebrow and took my hands away from the counter, in fear something or someone may take them off.

"Um, i'm the new student... Melody Lutar."I explained, my hands nervously drumming my legs as my feet shifted constantly.

She smirked and started looking through a file. Out came a map and schedule. She pressed a button. "Could Grover Jackson come to the office... NOW!" She screeched.

I put my hand to my ear and winced. In came a boy with black hair and almost gray eyes. He was tall, and had an owl necklace on. Under his leather jacket collar, i could see a trident tattoo.

"Uh, yes ?" He asked, clearly annoyed and not at all intimidated. "We have a new student, and she seems to have most of your classes. Show her around." ordered.

Grover rolled his eyes and looked at me. Of course, he did a freaking double take. Ok, let me explain why.

I am very, very attractive. Clear skin, light blue eyes, long golden blonde hair, tall, athletic, and a curvy figure in all the right places. I've been told i could make anything look good.

"Um, and you are?" He asked. Smooth. "Melody Lutar." I said again. He looked at me, as if trying to figure me out.

"Lutar... What does that mean?" He asked. I smirked. "It means, 'fight'." I explained, and he looked even more curious.

"Ok then, lets go." He instructed, and i followed him out. I looked back at , and i will never forget what i saw. She was definitely fatter, and it was like the skin on her face wrinkled together, and her fingers became huge talons... Then her jacket turned feathery until it became wings.

I gasped, and fell down right on my butt. Grover turned around, and looked at me in concern. "Melody?" He asked, and kneeled down next to me. I realized i was gasping for breath.

"Ms... ! She...She..." I gasped, trying to describe what i saw. Grover's eyes widened, and he looked at the glass, where was observing us.

Grover grabbed me by the collar, and almost effortlessly lifted me up. He half dragged half carried me into an empty classroom, and set me on a chair.

He paced for a second, before looking at me. "What did you see?" He asked, looking at me intently.

"Talons, wings, fat, lots of wrinkles." I rambled out, listing off the obvious things. He nodded and paced again.

"Gosh, how do they do this? They make it look so easy, but when it comes down to it, its impossible!" Grover complained.

I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to find the answer in his face.

"Can you stay here for, like, one minute? I need to go get someone who can help." He asked, looking at me intently. I took a deep breath and nodded.

He ran out of the room, and i started going over everything in my head. was some sort of mutant monster... And Grover was apart of it.

The door opened, and in came Grover with the dude from before. I jumped out of my seat. "Hey! You're that dude from the office, and the hallway!" I proclaimed.

He nodded. "My names Nolan, Nolan Willow. I...I'm a satyr."He began, and took off his hat and... HIS FEET!?

My eyes widened, and instead of feet... He had HOOVES! Then, to make matters worse... He took off his pants! I was about to turn around, but his legs weren't normal. They were furry... Like hindquarters.

" .Gods." I choked out. Grover looked at me in confusion. "Did you say gods?"He asked. I nodded. "Me and my dad say gods instead of God." I explained.

"Why?"He asked. I shrugged. "I just grew up saying it."I explained. Grover nodded. Then, the door opened. In came a really, really tall dude!

"Guys, what are you... Oh, hi." He greeted. I just choked on the air. You would think that there was nothing weird about him but his height. But oh no! He had to only have one eye!

That was when i think i passed out. "Was it something i said?" He asked.

* * *

I started to wake up. "Dad, i had a weird dream. There was a bird lady, a satyr, and some dude with one eye. And there was this really... really..." I stuttered off, when i opened my eyes to see Grover, Nolan, and the other one eyes guy staring down at me.

"This really what?" Grover asked, a smirk on his face. I blushed and shook my head. Then, i looked at Nolan and the new guy.

"So, who's he?"I asked. "Darren." Grover explained, helping me up. I looked at him, then his eye. It was blue green, like the sea.

I took another deep breath. "Ok, please start explaining... Everything!" I asked. Nolan nodded.

"So, i'm a satyr, and Darren is a cyclops. He's also a son of the sea god and half brother to Grover. Grover's parents are the legendary Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. So, he's kinda half Poseidon and half Athena. The Greek gods, their real. They move with western civilization. Now, their in New York at the top of the empire state building. And you, you are a half blood. Either you're mom or you're dad is a god. And for some reason, you can see past the mist." Nolan explained.

I gulped, and stared into space. Then, i looked up at them. "Prove it." I said simply. Grover nodded and Nolan began putting his pants, feet, and hat back on.

"This is the fun part! The reason we're here, is cause the oracle prophesied a new half blood would be here. And, the oracle never does that! So, you have to be special. We have the best here at the school... And one of them can prove it!" Grover explained.

I just nodded. "Well, take me!" I urged. The boys smiled and led me out the door... Where we came face to face with .

My face paled and my eyes widened, but Grover seemed to know what to do. Before could force us back into the classroom, Grover snapped his fingers. A sort of fog went around her face, she blinked, and then went back into the office.

"Mist. Makes mortals, demigods, and even monsters forget or see something different. Just learned how to control it!" Grover explained, obviously pleased.

They led me to a classroom to see a man in a wheelchair. Oh, and the rest of the class!

"Grover, Dean, Nolan... What are you doing here?" He asked. He had been reading aloud to some other students, so they looked thankful for the interruption. I looked around to see there were actual weapons hanging from the wall!

"Are those...?" I asked, pointing to a particular set. The teacher nodded. "Yes, they are real weapons. But, they are very dull, so they wont hurt anyone." He explained.

I noticed movement very close to my face, so i looked around. All three of the boys with pointing at me, and making faces to the teacher. He sighed. "Class, continue on reading... And please, try not to alarm the other classes." He asked.

He rolled out of the room, and waited for us to explain. Grover did most of the talking, but Nolan jumped in too. Darren just sucked on a sucker he had gotten from his pocket.

I tuned them out, and started examining the teacher. My eyes fell on the wheelchair. "That must be really uncomfortable." I said randomly, interrupting Grover.

The teacher examined my face, and then looked at Grover. "See!" He proclaimed. The teacher nodded, then turned back to me.

"What do you see?" He asked. I smirked. "You have a horses ass." I chuckled. Nolan gasped, and Darren dropped his sucker.

The teacher burst out laughing. "Indeed i do! My name is Chiron, and i am a centaur." He explained. Now, it was my turn to gasp.

"The Chiron? Trainer of heroes and son of Kronos?" I asked. The boys turned to look at me sharply, their faces dark.

Chiron had the same face. "How did you know that?" He asked. I opened my mouth, then closed it. How did i know that?

"Mist wont work for long!" A voice said behind us. We all turned to see , in her monster form. "Harpie." I whispered. I didn't know how i knew now, or why i didn't before, but i knew.

Chiron turned to us. "Time to go." He said, and got out of his wheelchair. Just as i had said, from the waist down, he was a white stallion.

He picked me up and put me on his back, along with Grover. Nolan took off his pants and shoes, and Darren just turned away.

Then, we were running. I held onto Chiron as tight as i could, because we were going so fast that it seemed like we barely touched the ground. I felt Grover holding onto me from behind, and if anyone had looked at my face they would've seen me blushing. I knew that if he didn't, he would've fallen off.. But still...

We arrived, strangely, at my house. Chiron somehow brought his wheelchair with him, and eased himself into it when we had jumped off.

I saw that Nolan was no longer half nude either, so i walked into my house. There, Jessica had pinned down my dad, and Diane was licking her lips.

But, they looked weird. Their hair was on fire, their skin was paler, they had fangs and red eyes, and one of their legs were bronze while the other was a donkey leg.

"Empousa!" Nolan cried. Jessica turned to look at us, and she had blood dripping down her fangs.

"You're early! We were supposed to get our meal and leave before you came back! This wasn't the deal!" Jessica cried in a hiss.

Enraged that my step mom and step sister were monsters, and that they had attacked my father, i lunged.

Jessica did as well, and we were in a brawl, punching and kicking each other. But, i always carried a pocket knife.

I grabbed it from my pocket, flipped it, and stabbed her. The wound suddenly started to turn to dust. I smirked and continued to attack.

Jessica lunged, i dodged, then turned around and stabbed her back. She froze, then turned around. Before she killed me, i stabbed her throat. That got her. She disappeared into nothing but dust.

"Mamma?" Diane asked. I turned to not see fear or sadness, but bloodthirsty murder. "I cant believe you did that!" She cried and lunged for me.

Before she attacked me, she was cut in half. We both turned to see Grover holding a shining sword. That is, before Diane turned to dust.

"Always knew they were monsters." I murmured before turning to my dad. "Daddy!" I cried and ran to my unconscious father.

"So its a goddess..." Nolan murmured.

I lifted his head to see only a small puncture wound on his shoulder. I sighed and looked for the first aid kit.

I started tending to his wound before i noticed everyone was staring at me. "Yes?" I asked, looking at them.

"You just killed an adult Empousa, by yourself, without any training... And now you're giving first aid?" Grover asked. I nodded. "Your amazing!" He proclaimed.

I blushed and finished patching up my dad. "May i see you're knife?" Chiron asked. I nodded and handed it to him. He examined it, and smiled. "This was made with Celestial bronze." He exclaimed.

"Celestial bronze kills monsters... But since it looks half normal, it must also have iron or something." Grover explained. "Meaning it can hurt monster, demigods, and mortals." Grover finished.

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow... Interesting." I murmured, looking at my dad. He had given it to me.

"He must of known you would need protection one day. Of course, we will need to get you a real weapon when we get back to camp." Grover explained.

"Camp?" I asked. Grover nodded. "Where demigods train to be heroes. You need to go there, where you can be safe." He explained.

I sighed, nodded, and wrote a note for my dad. I had Darren and Nolan put him on his bed, so he wouldn't wake up on the floor.

I walked into my room and started to pack. Clothes, toiletries, notebooks, and my necklace. It was the yin and yang symbols with 4 leaf clovers where the little dots should be. My dad got it for me. He said my mom was all about love, peace, and strangely enough, violence. Her dad was war crazy, and her mom was the most beautiful women in the world. She was married to the guys brother, but still loved my grandpa.

I sighed, and started on the pictures. I picked up one of me, my dad, and my mom. She was beautiful, but very unlucky.

Another one had my grandma holding me, but the lighting made it so i couldn't see her eyes. But i saw her mouth. It was a beautiful mouth.

Another had my uncles trying to scare the crap out of me, but they never could. The lighting was bad there too. Really, the only good picture of all of us was one. It was of me, mom, dad, grandpa, grandma, and my uncles. My mom made us all take one family photo. That was, until the fire almost destroyed them all. My mom died in that fire.

I wiped a tear away and put it into the box. When i had finished, i left the room. My room. For only a week.

"Ok, i'm ready." I said. Darren picked up the bag and box, and went outside. That was when Nolan hugged me.

"Everything's going to be ok." He said calmly. I was shocked, but a little grateful. He stepped back, his hands on my arms, and looked into my eyes.

I got a good look at him. He was taller than me, and maybe a year older. I think everyone was taller than me... But Nolan actually looked cute.

Nolan blushed, then ran outside. I shook my head in confusion. "Satyrs can read emotions." Grover explained.

I looked at him. "I was named after a great one. He found Pan, and kinda took over for him. He was my dads best friend." Grover explained. I nodded, and we both walked outside.

This was it. I was leaving. I turned to look at my house one last time. Then, i stepped into a van like cab, which had 3 ladies, who shared one eye, and one tooth.


	2. Camp Halfblood

**I don't own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

Have you ever woken up and realized you had your mouths open, or you drooled, and this was in public? Well, that's how i felt when i woke up leaning against Grover.

I jumped up, and he looked at me, surprised. "You're awake?" He asked, and i nodded. Chiron and Darren were in the middle, and me, Grover, and Nolan were in the back.

"We're almost there, if you wanted to know." Chiron called to the back. We all nodded and looked outside.

There were hills, trees, and pastures. I realized we were in the country or something. That's when i saw the forest.

"Woa." I gasped. "Yeah, that's everyone's reaction." Grover explained. The cab rolled to a stop in front of a giant stone arch, an old tree, and a... Iron Dragon!?

"Don't worry, it only attacks monsters." Chiron reassured me as we stepped out. Darren payed the 3 lady's a few gold coins before watching them speed away.

"Wait... Isn't Darren a monster?" I asked. Chiron chuckled. "We have a few monsters working for us, although we don't call them 'monsters'." Chiron explained, and i looked at Darren apologetically. He smiled and shrugged.

As we walked through the gate, i noticed arrowheads, bits of leather, and obvious signs of battle. "Is there a war going on?" I asked.

"No, this is all from today. We train a lot, and i guess the harpies haven't cleaned up yet." Grover explained. I nodded and kept walking.

"Darren and i have to go to our duties, but we'll see you guys at dinner!" Nolan explained, and he and Darren ran off. "And i must go see what damage Mr.D has let occur. I will see you when i can, my dear." Chiron explained, before trotting off.

"Come on, ill take you to the tool shed, and then take you to Cabin 11. That's where all the undecided campers go." Grover explained as we walked. I just nodded.

We came to a really big shed, and when we walked in, it was stuffed to the teeth with weapons. I was in heaven.

I turned around and around, looking at all the weapons. But, i was drawn to a particular weapon. A sword to be specific.

It was 3 ft, the hilt was gold with 4 blood red rubies on each side. The blade was sharp, a mixture of celestial bronze and steel.

"This one." I decided. "That's the Sword of Peleus. It can cut through anything, and its magic makes the wielder victorious in battle." Grover explained. I smiled, and walked back outside into the sun.

"Ok, lets go get you settled in Cabin 11. Its Hermes cabin, and since he's also the god of travelers, the undecided go there." Grover explained as he led me to Cabin 11. It looked really old, and there was a lot added onto it.

When i stepped inside, it was a lot bigger than it appeared. There were hammocks, and bunk beds everywhere. Curtains divided everyone's space like walls, all in different colors to determine everyone's style.

"Maureen?" Grover called, looking around. There were some campers in the cabin, but most were outside.

"Whats that?" I asked, and Grover strained his ears to listen. The faintest ticking sound could be heard, but i didn't know where.

Grover's eyes widened, and before he could do anything, a powder covered us. I heard Grover snort it out, and i wiped it from my eyes.

"I forgot. They've installed security... You have to know a password to come in unpranked." Grover explained, looking down at himself.

"Well, what does this do?" I asked, looking at the almost yellow powder. Grover shrugged. "It could just be powder... Meant to make us look silly." Grover explained.

"Then why is your skin purple?" I asked, removing my thumb from his cheek. His eyes widened, and looked at the nearest mirror. Under the layer of powder, his skin was turning purple!

He turned to face me and moved some of the powder from my face. "Uh... I don't wanna alarm you... But..." He began, but i pushed past him towards the mirror.

My..My skin... WAS PINK! I turned around, and felt fury in every inch of my body. "Who. Did. This?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Uh... head counselor, Maureen." He said quickly. I looked around, and noticed a space bigger than the others.

I drew my sword and walked towards it slowly. The other cabin mates must of noticed, because they were following me to see what would happen.

"Shes gonna challenge the head!" "Isn't she a newbie? Bad idea!" "She's dead." "This should be interesting..." That's what i heard the whole way.

I used my sword to cut the curtains open, revealing a frizzy haired girl on a computer. She was sipping from a straw, and turned around to face me.

"Hello?" She asked. I smirked. "Hi, i'm Melody Lutar, and you've pissed me off." I stated darkly. Maureen raised her eyebrow and put her cup down.

"Do you really wanna do this?"She asked. I nodded. She shrugged and drew her sword. I charged, and she easily deflected it.

She smirked. "You got nothing on me, newbie." She stated. But i continued to attack, and i finally got her.

I flipped over her, and sliced her back. She turned fast to attack me, but i parred and punched her in the gut. Then, i grabbed the back of her neck, and flipped her. I brought the hilt of my sword down on her head, and kicked her out of the room.

I walked out, and everyone was staring at me. No one dared go for Maureen yet, so i turned to one of the campers.

"Showers?" I asked. "Uh, behind the cabins and in front of the lake... That was... Amazing!" He explained. I smirked and walked out of the cabin.

Grover followed me out. "How in the world did you do that?" He asked, amazed. "Uh, she pissed me off, i followed my instinct. Simple as that." I explained.

Grover shook his head, a small smile on his face, and we headed for the showers. The powder washed off fine, but i was skill pink.

Grover took me to the Apollo cabin, and i guess Cabin 11 had told them about me. "That's her!" One of them exclaimed.

I walked to the cabin counselor. "They made me and Grover... Colors. Can you fix it?" I asked. He looked me up and down, felt my skin, and took a sample.

"Yeah... i think we can cure this. Aren't you the newbie? Who defeated Maureen?"He asked, looking at me curiously.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, it was me. Problem?" I asked. He looked at me in wonder. "Its just.. You had better watch your back. People may try to defeat you, like you're their superior. You already gained Cabin 11s, respect... Beware the others." He warned.

I raised my eyebrow, and some of the healers came up to me and started getting the pink out of my skin.

When they finished, me and Grover walked out. "Did you hear what he said?" I asked. Grover nodded. "The others may think you think you're better than them, and they need to put you in your place." Grover explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Ready for the oracle?" He asked. I nodded, and he led me to an old, dark cave. Weird. "Rachel! Rachel, we found her!" Grover called out. I raised an eyebrow.

He led me deeper into the cave, until we found a woman in her 30s, with bright red hair. I drew my sword in a defensive position.

"Woa, Melody! She's ok, she's on our side!" Grover explained, but i didn't listen. Her hair... It was exactly like Jessica and Diane's.

Rachel turned to look at us. "Hey Grover... Melody. Is something... Oh!" She exclaimed, understanding.

She went to a dresser and pulled out a cap. She tied her hair back, and stuffed it into the cap. "There, better?" Rachel asked.

I blinked my eyes. "Wah? Uh, yeah..." I murmured. Rachel nodded, a warm smile on her face. "Looks like we'll need to fix that little glitch. We wouldn't want you killing the red heads here at camp." Rachel explained.

I looked around the cave. I realized we weren't in a cave anymore. It was a house... In the cave? Weird.

"So, lets get down to business!" Rachel said cheerfully, and sat on a brown couch. I put my sword back, and sat on a chair across from her. Grover sat next to her.

"Ok, have you been claimed yet?" She asked expectantly. I shook my head, and Rachel looked both shocked and confused.

"Why wouldn't she claim you yet?" She asked, and she stood to pace. "Uh, do you know who it is?" I asked. Rachel shook her head. "No, prophecies are never straightforward." Rachel explained.

"Something must be wrong..." She started to say, but then stopped. Like, she stopped talking and moving.

Grover ran over to her and guided her back to her seat. Her eyes were glowing, and she began to speak in a weird voice.

_A demigod, love and war, shall save the one behind the door_

_A demigod, love and war, shall find love galore_

_A demigod, love and war, shall stop the curse of loves betrayal_

_A demigod, love and war, shall succeed and not fail_

_A demigod, love and war, shall save the one behind the door_

_A demigod, love and war, shall find destiny, or all will fail_

And then she stopped, and... Fell asleep? "Wait, what does that mean!?" I asked, trying to wake her up.

"Stop, we must let her rest. That was a prophecy, for you. That means you need to go on a quest." Grover explained, and guided me out.

I nodded, and took a deep breath. "What now?" I asked. "We train you as best we can, until my parents get back from their quest. Then, you pick a few campers and you go on this quest." He explained.

I nodded and then we heard a horn. "That's dinner. Come on, Mr. D will introduce you to the camp." Grover explained. I nodded again, and he guided me to the dining pavilion.

* * *

**Please review! I love you guys! And i would be happy to answer your questions!**


	3. A cursed necklace

**I dont own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

As we entered the pavilion, it got quiet. No one whispered, no one breathed. You could hear a pin drop. It was that quiet.

Grover put his hand on my shoulder, then walked over to a table with a lot of blondes with gray eyes.

"Ah, its the famous Melody Lutar. I see you're not pink anymore." A stubby man with purple eyes, black hair, and a tiger print Hawaiian shirt.

"No, i'm not." I responded, and stood in front of him at his table. He stood, cleared his throat, and began.

"This is Melody Lutar, and for some reason, she is undecided," Everyone gasped. I guess that hasn't happened in a while.

"So, we will need someplace to put her. Cabin 11?" He asked, and they all started talking amongst themselves.

But, before they came to a decision, there were multiple gasps. In the fire, a figure appeared. She looked distressed, and hurt.

She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and... "Mom?" I asked, stepping closer to the fire. She turned to look at me, and smiled.

"We are behind the door. Please, find the door. He has us. He's still angry. Please, find the door. You have to find us! You have to remember us! We are trapped... If you don't find us soon, you will never remember!" She cried, and disappeared.

I was shocked. I realized i was on my knees, with a tear in my eye. Soon, there was a lot of yelling. People were standing up, and heading towards me. I looked around, and saw they all had their weapons drawn. They were going to attack me! I tried to get up, but two people appeared in front of me.

A tall, buff man with black hair and flaming eyes, and looked like he had been in a lot of fights stood in front of me. Then, a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes stood beside him. They stood in front me, protectively.

"No one, and i mean no one, will hurt our girl." The man said gruffly. Everyone was shocked.

Soon, there was a lot of campers that looked tough and buff with dark hair around me, and then a lot of very attractive campers did too. They had come to my defense.

Soon, campers were arguing and fighting. Swords, arrows, fists and lipstick went flying. I found myself being taken away to the lake by the woman, some of the attractive campers, and some of the tuff campers.

"What's going on?" I asked the woman. She smiled. "You may not remember me, but i'm you're uh, grandmother? Yeah, grandmother! And, i'm also Aphrodite." She said sweetly, but also confused. I got a good look at her, and saw just how beautiful she was.

"Your mouth!" I exclaimed. It was the same mouth in the picture, the only one i could see. She smiled and nodded.

"Mom, i think we'll be safe for now, but they may overpower the others soon." An attractive boy stated. Aphrodite nodded.

"Im serious, what's happening?" I asked. "You're the daughter of me and Ares daughters. Her name is Harmonia, and she's the goddess of peace, love, harmony, concord, and war. When my husband Hephaestus found out, he gave her a cursed necklace. Now all her children are unlucky and meet endless tragedy. I think you're necklace has been counteracting that, but it may wear off soon." Aphrodite explained, but also examined my face to see how i would react.

I nodded. "Wait, so theses are all my uncles and aunts?" I asked. She nodded. "They have an urge to protect you, since you're family." She explained.

"Why did everyone attack me at once?" I asked. "Well, it could be because you defeated a counselor on your first day. Or, that you're very unlucky. You're cursed, sweetie. And that means that they need to get rid of you at all costs. My daughter reframed from having children, but i guess she just fell for you're dad." Aphrodite explained.

"Wheres my mom?" I asked. "Hephaestus must still be angry. He trapped her in a room, and only a descendant of him can open it." Aphrodite explained.

I sighed. This was gonna be hard. Suddenly, the man, Ares, appeared in front of us. "I did all i could, but they are very pissed. You have 5 minutes tops. Our children are fighting bravely, but..." He trailed off.

I nodded. "So, where do i go?" I asked. "In one of his forges. Probably an old one... And i think the only way to find and release your mother, is to bring a child of Hephaestus." Ares said bitterly.

I sighed and nodded. "Who am i taking?" I asked. Then, a beaten Grover, Nolan, Darren, and another guy appeared in front of me.

Shocked, i helped Grover up as Darren picked up Nolan. "You guys ok?" I asked, looking at them. They had mild injuries, nothing serious.

Grover snatched his hand away. "Your moms Harmonia! How... How can your mom be HER? Get away from me!" He cried, truly shocked. Well, so was i.

"Does it matter? Yeah, my moms known for being unlucky, shoot me!" I growled. I thought Grover was a nice guy! But now he's being a genuine jerk!

Nolan stepped forward. "Grover, thats not fair! Why are you acting like this?" He asked, taking my side.

Grover rolled his eyes and glared at me. "Puh-lease! This girl is bad news! I'm not going anywhere with her!" He said bitterly.

I was shocked. I realized tears were streaming down my face. I wiped them away, and glared back. "Fine, don't come! I don't allow jerks on my quest!" I spat, and walked towards the lake.

I took a deep breath. Did that really happen? I thought that guy was alright... I might of even had a slight crush on his! Well, not anymore.

Staring down into the water, i noticed the water was bubbling. Then, a tall man with black hair and sea green eyes emerged. Next to him was a woman with blonde hair and gray eyes. She had a warm smile on her face, and wiped a tear from my face. I then noticed neither of them were wet!

The man put a hand on my shoulder, then walked over to the group. "Ares." He greeted the god. Ares nodded.

He turned to Grover. "Grover Tyson Jackson. How dare you speak to her like that!" He exclaimed, clearly disappointed.

"But dad! Shes Harmonias daughter! Shes bad luck! She'll doom everyone!" Grover exclaimed. His father just shook his head.

"Grover, you don't judge people like that! I am very disappointed in you!" He spoke with hurt. The boy that appeared with us looked at Grover funny.

"Its not him." He said. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean?" His dad asked.

"I mean, he's not saying all this. Theres a bug on the back of his neck, controlling him. My dads work." He explained, and took something from Grovers neck the size of a quarter.

Grover blinked a few times, shook his head, then looked around. "Wha? What happened? Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" He asked, looking confused.

His dad shook his head. "You screwed up son." He said. Grover looked confused, then turned to look at me. His face was shocked.

"What happened to Melody?" He asked, and he tried to run over to me, but Darren and Nolan held him back.

"What are you doing?" He asked. While his dad explained what happened, his mom looked me in the face.

"Hi, my names Annabeth... And thats my husband over there, Percy. Our son Grover... I'm sorry about what he's just done." She explained, and looked at her son over my shoulder.

I turned and Grovers face was expressionless. "I.. I did that?" He asked. Everyone nodded, and i just turned around.

"Aw man!" He exclaimed. I sighed, and turned around to face them. "Lets get going. We have a lot of ground to cover." I explained.

Percy nodded. "How will you be getting there?" He asked. I shrugged. "Maybe the new guy could help with that." I asked.

We all turned to him, and that was when i got a good look at him. He had dark brown curly hair, but light brown eyes. He was tall, muscular, and had rough hands. I breathed in sharply. He was hot.

"Uh, i guess we could go through Bunker 9... It has a lot of passages that we have yet to explore, and a few lead to some of my dads old forges." He explained.

"Uh, ok... Your name?" I asked. He blushed. "Logan Fuoco, son of Hephaestus." He greeted. I smiled.

"This is Nolan, a satyr. Darren, a cyclops, and... Grover, son of Percy and Annabeth." I explained. He nodded.

"I know Grover. He has me fix Riptide when it gets damaged." He explained. Grover nodded, but didn't look in my eyes.

I nodded. "Ok, now that we all know each other, are we all set?" I asked. The guys nodded, but my grandparents stepped forward.

"Here. Blow the horn if you're in danger. And this spear. Each head will give you help. Use them wisely." Ares instructed. He handed me an old horn, and a long spear with 7 niches in it. It shrank down into a barrett, which i put in my hair.

"For you. You can put anything in this bag, and you must only ask for it. Plus, its a wonderful accessory!" Aphrodite explained, handing me a knapsack.

I smiled. "Thank you. Both of you." I smiled, and then hugged them. Yes, even Ares. First, he was shocked. Then, he actually hugged me back!

"Oh, and i packed everything you need in the bag! Ares helped me a bit though." Aphrodite blushed.

I smiled. "Ok, now we ready?" I asked. We all nodded. "Ok, see you guys later." I said awkwardly, then we ran into the woods.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Into Bunker 9

Logan led us through the woods, making sure we didn't fall into any traps. I realized he was really good in the woods, unlike Grover, who kept on tripping over roots.

As we were running, i realized we were being watched. I kept my eyes on the trees, and even they looked off.

I stopped, and so did Darren and Nolan. "Something wrong?" Logan asked, looking concerned. I just nodded and drew my sword.

Grover took a pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. Darren just stood there, ready to punch something in the face. Nolan took off his ring, which turned into a bow, with arrows. I smiled. They were ready. I turned to face Logan, who just stood there, waiting.

"Have a weapon?" I asked. He shook his head. "Have training?" He asked. I smirked and shook my head.

The trees started to move around, like there was a strong wind. Only, the air was as still as it could get.

Nolan turned sharply. We all turned with him. Out came a pack of... Giant scorpions? No, Pit Scorpions.

"di immortals." Grover cursed. I smirked. "So, anything i should know about them?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the approaching danger.

"Stay away from the stinger... And they can jump." Nolan explained. I nodded, and then charged. They looked at me like i was crazy, but charged with me.

As i ran, they all jumped over me. I smirked, and turned sharply, raised my sword up, and thrusted it through one of them. When they landed on the ground, the unlucky one was cut in half... Before turning to dust and disappearing.

"Woa." Logan breathed as i skidded to a stop. The Pit Scorpions were not really happy that their friend was now in half.

They charged again, some jumping towards the guys, but one charged me head on. As i ran towards me, i cut off its stinger, then stabbed its back. I watched it disappear with a smile on my face.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead, and turned to see how the guys were going. Darren was punching them, ripping off their stingers as he went. Nolan had put himself in a tree, shooting them from afar. Grover was slicing them, gutting them, and decapitating them.

I turned to see Logan, and he was the most interesting. He had these disks, and he somehow lit them on fire, before throwing them onto the Pit Scorpions. They stuck, before exploding into ash and dust.

I marveled as he fought, observing the flames, the explosion. It was... Beautiful. He turned around, noticing me watching. I blushed and turned around, before stabbing another Pit Scorpion.

What was wrong with me? I.. I never did this before.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead as i looked around. Darren had destroyed the last, and they all sat down to rest.

"So, is this just another day in the woods for you all?" I asked, catching my breath. Grover nodded, a small smile on his face.

I nodded, and opened my bag. It had alot of stuff! Clothes, first aid, food, money. Thanks Aphrodite!

"Uh, guys?" Nolan cried. We all turned to face Nolan with a big red welt on his arm. It was oozing some sort of yellow ooze, and Grover went green.

"Uh, thats gross... What is it?" I asked as Grover turned to face a tree. I rolled my eyes. "I got stung by one of their stingers. First, my vision will be blurred and sound will begin to fade. Then, i wont be able to see at all... and then paralysis, then unconsciousness, then... death." Nolan explained, gulping at the last word.

I nodded. "How do we cure it?" I asked "We have to keep it cold and elevated... I think a dryad could cure this... But you have to get on their good side." Nolan explained, eyeing the sting.

I nodded and turned to my bag. "Uh, ice pack?" I tried. And, what do you know? An ice pack shot out of the bag and into my hand.

I smiled and ran over to Nolan. He smiled his thanks, then placed it over his arm. "Uh, guys? Its getting harder to see..." Nolan stated, his voice trailing off.

Darren sat down next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. Nolan touched his hand and smiled. He had some company.

"Ok, Grover, Logan. We need to find a dryad and get her help... Anyone know how to do that?" I asked.

"Dryads don't really like me... I think i'll go help with Nolan and Darren." Logan explained, and i frowned. Why was he leaving me?

Logan seemed to notice this. "Or i could stay and hope for the best?" He asked, and i smiled. Grover rolled his eyes. "Lets just go already." He mumbled. I scowled. "Just don't puke at the sight of your friends wounds, ok?" I demanded.

Grover scowled, and walked to the nearest tree. I just glared, and followed him.

"Hey, anyone in there?" He asked, knocking on the tree. We waited for a sec, before a girl with leafy hair and a bark dress that clung to her body well.

"What do you want?"She asked, leaning against the tree. Grover blushed, and i could see why. The dryad was very attractive and had a curvy figure. Her hair was full and went to her shoulders, and she looked alot older than she already was.

"Uh, er.. Well... We were, uh.. Wewerewonderingifyoucouldcureourfriend,whowasstung bya

Pit Scorpion." Grover said really fast.

The dryad smirked, then turned to me. "Wanna tell me what he's saying?" She asked, a playful grin on her face.

I laughed nervously. "Uh, our friend was stung by a Pit Scorpion... And we were wondering if you could help us." I asked, looking her in the eye.

She smiled, a sneaky smile. She walked over to us, or more specifically, me. She circled me, touching my hair and examining my face.

"Maybe... You just gotta do something for me." She said, going back to lean against her tree. I raised my eyebrow. "Uh, what?" I asked. This dryad was freaking me out.

She smiled, and grabbed my wrist. "You gotta spend 10 minutes in my tree. Alone. With me." She said, a smirk on her face.

Ok, by now, i was panicking. A sexy dryad who was clearly gay wanted me to spend 10 minutes in her tree! What was i gonna do?

I felt someone grab my wrist and jerk me behind them. I expected it to be Grover, but it wasn't. It was Logan.

"Over my dead body." He said, a scowl on his face. I realized he was still holding my wrist, and being really... over protective. Why do i find that attractive?  
The dryad frowned. "Fine. I guess you could help me deal with my annoying neighbor. She's been trying to burn down my tree, and totally littering around my trunk." The dryad explained, a bored tone clouding her.

I nodded. "So, wha-what do you want us to do?" I asked nervously. I stayed behind Logan, but walked a little closer.

"Get rid of her, of course! Smoke her out, burn her out, spray paint her tree! I don't care! Just get rid of her!" She declared before melting back into her tree.

I sighed, a shiver going up my back. Logan turned around to face me. "Are you ok?" He asked, looking me in the eye. I nodded.

I felt like a child. I was a granddaughter of Ares! My uncles are Phobos and Deimos, and she wasn't afraid of them! Then, why... why did she feel so weird? It was a nice feeling, but it was scary at the same time.

Logan still hadn't let go of my hand, and personally, i didn't want him to. He looked around, and there was a tree directly across from the gay dryads.

"That the one?" He asked, pointing to it. The dryad came out halfway and nodded, before looking at me seductively and melting back into the tree.

Logan scowled, and turned back to me with a soft expression. "Im gonna deal with the dryad, then we'll go back to Nolan and Darren. Deal?" He asked, a soft smile on his face.

I nodded, and realized i was shaking. I made an attempt to stop, and i guess he noticed. He lifted my chin up to look at him. "Its ok to be weirded out. I would be if a satyr did that to me!" He exclaimed.

I smiled, and felt the shaking stop. How was he doing it? Wait, didn't all Hephaestus children hate me? So, why was he being so kind to me?

I felt him let go of my wrist, and i instantly felt something... missing? Yeah, something was missing. He looked back at me with a smile, and walked up to the tree.

It was a big tree. If i tried, i wouldn't be able to wrap my arms around it! An old dryad must live here.

Logan walked up to it and circled it, looking for the best position to start. Then, from his palms, streams of fire shot to the trunks.

"Damn." I whispered, and watched the blaze. After 10 to 15 minutes, when the tree was nice and crispy, he brought out a little machine.

It was circular, like an oval egg 2x the size of my hand. It was silver with a gray top, and when he opened it, a stream of water came out. It was a fire extinguisher! And he was controlling the fire!

"Can't let the whole forest burn down." He murmured as he put out the last flame. Through all the smoke, you could see a small figure running away.

"Must be the dryad we were trying to get rid of." Grover commented, coming out of the shadows. I turned to face him, and noticed he looked dazed and had blood on his face.

"Grover? Wha-What happened?" I asked, going over and touching the blood. He blushed. "I, uh, well..." He stammered, embarrassed at his location.

I raised an eyebrow, and Logan walked over to us, before frowning at Grover. "Go on Grover, tell Melody how you bravely got a nosebleed and fainted at the sight of the sexy dryad." Logan asked.

Grover blushed even more, and i felt a little hurt. He passed out in my time of need? He was attracted to that gay dryad?

I turned slightly, so i wasn't facing Grover anymore. "Lets just go tell the dryad the deeds done, and to help our friend." I stated, but it felt like i was choking on my own words.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, Nolan may not have alot of time left." He pointed out, and took my wrist. I blushed slightly as he led me to the dryad.

We all faced the tree as she melted out of the trunk. "Back so soon?" She asked, pouting. I looked from the corner of my eye at Grover, and he was already blushing.

Logan took the lead. "Yeah, shes gone. Now, could you come heal our friend?" He asked, in front of me and in a protective position.

The dryad nodded. "Yeah, lets get it over with." She said, and started towards Nolan.

Now, when we got to him, he was in bad shape.

He was really stiff, his eyes a cloudy gray, like a crystal balls. And, he was sweating really bad. The dryad looked at him with pity.

"Its a good thing i got here when i did. He wouldnt of made it another 10 minutes!" She exclaimed, and kneeled down in front of him.

"Melody!" Nolan exclaimed, his face troubled, but brightened. "Uh, yeah... how'd you know?" I asked.

Nolan blushed. "Uh, you're emotions are out of whack! Any Satyr would've known you were near!" He exclaimed.

The dryad turned to me and winked. I whimpered and shrunk back behind Logan. He stood tall and defensive.

"Uh, Logan? Why are you so... pissed?" Nolan asked. Logan blushed slightly. "Dryads gay." He explained, and Nolans eyes widened. The dryad just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with." She muttered, angry that Logan wouldn't let her... have me.

She leaned in on Nolan, and he must of felt her presence, because he shrunk back. She smirked, and kissed him.

We were all shocked, because this wasn't any other kiss. It wasn't a simple peck. It was a fierce, intimate kiss that made Grovers nose bleed, and even Darren turned away.

But, not Logan. He simply glared at her, and waited for her to finish. I realized he was still holding my wrist.

Why was i feeling like this? I mean, i'm surrounded by boys, and they're all kinda cute... But Logan. There was something different about him. And i liked it.

The dryad ended the kiss, leaning away, and Nolan got his first good look at her. He blushed, almost as bad as Grover, and a trickle of blood came from his nose.

"Uh, what's your name?" I asked. The dryad turned to me. "Oh, its Diantra." She replied. Everything went foggy, like the volume was being plugged up. Everything was in slow motion.

I unsheathed my sword, and started to move forward. I saw Darren's eye widen and get up. I saw Grover run forward yelling, "Stop her!". I saw Nolan jump up and step in front of Diantra and start to push her behind him.

But, that wasn't what i felt. I felt someones arms go around me. Hugging me, holding me. I found myself on the ground, in someones lap, and being rocked back and forth. I no longer was holding my sword, but was trapped in someones arms.

Then, time went back to normal. I looked up, and it was Logan. He was holding me, protecting me from myself.

"Its ok.. Everythings going to be ok." He murmured, holding me close. I closed my eyes, smiled, and believed. I believed that as long as i was with him, i was safe.

* * *

So, let me explain my meltdown. Her name. It was too much like... My former sisters'. She left immediately, and i think she no longer had an interest in me.

We walked until Grover started to complain, and we stopped to rest. Darren found a stream, and began talking to some naiad's.

When we all sat down, Nolan came over to me. "Are you ok Melody?" He asked, looking at me in concern.

Surprised, i got out a quick answer. "Of course i am! Why would you think i wasn't?" I asked, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

He smirked. "You can't lie to a Satyr. Even Darren knows somethings wrong!" He exclaimed. I blushed and started brushing my hair with my fingers.

"Uh, well... I'm feeling weird. I feel all warm and safe inside whenever.. someone, is near me. I don't feel like i need anything but that person... And... I just feel really weird." I said nervously.

Nolan smiled, a real big smile. "Melody! You're in love silly!" He exclaimed. I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"No i'm not! I.. I can't be! Can i?" I asked, looking into his eyes. He nodded, a smile on his face. I felt nervous, like butterflies in my stomach.

"Logan, right?" He asked, not looking at me. I nodded, and turned to see what he was looking at. Grover was glaring at Logan, who was polishing Grovers sword.

I rolled my eyes. "Grover needs to get over it. I admit, i-i liked him for a moment... But not anymore... Not after what he did." I said, and i meant what i said. I had no more feelings except hurt for him.

"Its gonna be ok... You'll figure it out, and i'm here for you." Nolan explained. I smiled, and gave him a hug. He hugged back, and then let me go.

I stood and looked at what the others were doing. Logan had finished cleaning Grovers sword and had given it to him, and Grover was slashing it around, attacking the air. Darren and the naiads were comparing some seaweed, and Nolan kept looking at me and grinning.

Logan went to the middle of the clearing. "I think we can get going now. If we start now, we can get there before dark. Then, the real trek begins." Logan explained, and started walking.

I dashed over, wanting to walk with him. I heard Nolan chuckle behind me, and i blushed. Logan looked at me, curious, but smirked and continued on.

This was going to be the best hike... Ever!


	5. Bunker 9

**Ok, hey guys! Yeah, this is a short chapter... But i hope the next will be longer! Sorry! **

**Ok, so i wanted to do something for you guys! Well... besides doing this awesome story! (At least i hope its awesome!). If there is a particular god or goddess you wanted to see here, just tell me! Cause im already gonna show a ton of them! They dont even have to be a major god or goddess! Or if theres a monster you want to see, i can do that too! And you can also tell me what you want to happen, if there is. There doesnt have to be, but i know there are really creative peeps who would! So, just review it or PM it to me! Love you guys!**

* * *

We walked for a while, and with each step we took we came closer and closer to our quest. My mom.

We came to a mountain side, and on the side was an old iron door. I turned around to see Nolan shivering behind us as Logan worked on the door.

"Are you ok Nolan?" I asked, looking at the shaking Satyr. "I..I-Its under-underground." Nolan explained, chewing on his sleeve.

I raised an eyebrow. "Satyrs and underground... Bad mix. Plus, i'm claustrophobic and afraid of the dark!" Nolan proclaimed and I sighed. "Is there any way for you to come along?" I asked. Nolan looked really distressed, shifting his weight from hoof to hoof. He really wanted to help, but his fear was overwhelming him.

"Its possible, i could be able to... But i won't be able to detect monsters, or use any magic." Nolan explained.

I nodded, and thought for a second. "How about we get some torches, have Logan light them, and that will solve the 'afraid of dark' problem... And we could have Grover follow one side of the walls, and Darren on the other. So you know there are two people to push the walls back... like a border." I suggested.

Nolan's face lite up, and turned to the others. Darren nodded, and gave a small smile. Grover gave a thumbs up. Logan... he looked kinda nervous, but nodded.

"Great! Ok, i'm gonna find a dead tree or something for the torches..." I trailed off. "Theres some in the bunker." Logan cut in.

I blushed, and nodded. I made the mistake of glancing over at Nolan, who was smiling like an idiot. When we entered the bunker, i elbowed him in the gut.

I glanced back at him, and he looked horrified. "Nolan, what's up?" I asked, turning all the way around to face him.

He kept looking at me, but snapped out of it and shook his head. "No-Nothing..." He mumbled and pushed past me.

I'm not gonna lie. I felt kinda hurt. What had i done? It was just a playful jab!

He glanced back at me, blushing, but still scared. Scared of me. But the question is, why?

The bunker was huge. There were work tables, blueprints, and catwalks above us. Multiple reactors and giant batters were everywhere, along with any kind of material you could imagine.

"Impressive." I whispered. Logan glanced back at me, and smiled. "I practically live here. I try to keep it clean, but..." He trailed off.

Grover snorted. "Of course you live here! Who would want to stay with a dangerous, cursed fire user, who could burn down the whole camp!" He stated, a smirk painted on his face.

I was shocked. And i think i showed it too, cause Logan blushed like a tomato. "Im not the one who was a total jerk to Melody! Who does-" Logan was saying, until Grover lunged at him, hitting him in the face.

They were in a full on fight now. Grover gave Logan a black eye, and Logan kicked Grover in the side.

Grover jumped back, and pulled out his sword. Logans hands erupted in flames, matching his anger.

They were going to kill each other. One of them was going to die, and i was pretty sure it was my fault.

Thats when i felt something. I cant explain it, but it was like a burst of energy, a energy i shouldn't of had. I heard Nolan gasp, and heard Darren grunt.

I walked towards the brawling boys, right into the middle. Neither of them had noticed, consumed in the fight.

So many emotions were coursing through me. They were fighting because of me. One of them was going to be killed, while the other gravely injured, because of me.

"Stop!" I pleaded, trying to get their attention. They just fought harder, like my presence fueled their fight.

I started to feel faint, the power inside of me overwhelming. I couldn't pass out now. My vision was blackening, but i could somehow still see.

I had to act, and i had to act now. "ENOUGH!" I cried, and i felt the room shake before i felt myself slip into unconsciousness state,but i was still standing, still acting as i if i was awake. Or possessed..

* * *

I woke up on someones back, feeling every step they made. I didn't open my eyes, or even move, but i knew we were in some sort of darkness with flame flickering around us.

"Is she awake yet?" A voice asked, concerned. "No, i don't think so." Someone whispered... I think it was the person whos back i was riding.

"Do we even know what happened?" A gruff, annoyed voice asked. He.. He sounded strained, like he was struggling. He also, despite this, cared.

"No... What was up with that aura?" The person i was riding asked. "When we were entering the bunker... I noticed something." The first concerned voice commented.

"Well?" The gruff voice asked. "Her hair.. From the roots, they were blackening. And, it seemed her eyes were darkening, along with everything around her. It... It happened for a snap second, and then she turned back into her sunny self, asking what was wrong. Then again, but longer and worse when you guys were fighting..." The concerned voice explained, sounding terrified.

"And then she screamed with such power, and stopped us. How could anyone have that much power?" The soft voice of my rider asked.

"I have no idea, but it cant be good. The gods are definitely hiding something." The gruff voice said.

I started to stir, and they stopped. "Melody?" My rider asked. I opened my eye and saw it was Logan. I felt my face heat as i smiled down at him, snuggling into his hair. I saw him smile back.

"Are you ok?" The concerned one asked, Nolan, stepping closer to look at me. He didn't seem at all afraid, his main concern me. I stuck my hand out and felt his horns. He smiled.

"She alive?" The gruff voice, Grover, asked. He looked like he wanted to come to me, comfort me, and see if i was ok. But something was holding him back. Not only fear, but something else. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"What happened?" I asked. They all looked at each other. I saw Darren, our silent Cyclops, come a little closer, but he stayed around the barrier. So Nolan knew the walls weren't closing in. That had to be why Grover wasn't coming, right?

"Lets stop and rest. We've been walking... for a while." Logan suggested, being careful with his words. He kneeled, and Darren looked at Nolan. He nodded, and Darren came over and took me off of Logan.

Logan turned, laid against the stone wall, and Darren put me back, leaning against Logan's chest. I didn't object.

Nolan took of his backpack, which turned back into my bag that Aphrodite gave me. It must of changed to what Nolan would've wanted, which was a simple brown backpack.

He brought out some food, and timber. Darren arranged some logs, which i had no idea where he got them, and Logan shot a fire ball onto the wood.

"How much do you remember?" Grover asked, allowing himself to come to the blaze.

I thought for a moment. "You and Logan... You were fighting. You were going to kill each other!..." I said panicky, but Logan tightened his grip around me.

"We were just angry. No ones killing each other. I.. I swear on the River Styx." Logan said, and looked to the others.

"I swear on the River Styx!" Nolan said instantly. "Swear River Styx." Darren said in his thick, yet young voice.

We all looked at Grover. I looked at him innocently, needing the support. "I... I-I swear on the River Styx." He finally said.

The cave shook, and i guess since no one was panicking, that was supposed to happen.

"So, what happened?" I asked, looking at them all. They looked at each other, but it all ended on Nolan.

He sighed. "Well, the guys started fighting. It did kind of get bloody, and you looked and felt panicky. You really did believe they were gonna kill each other. But then, something happened. You're emotions totally changed. They were dangerous, chaotic, and trixy. Like you wanted to cause discord. But, there were also those other feelings that the ones you loved were fighting, and you wanted them to stop. Those.. Those were the most overwhelming. You... You started to radiate power, and told them to stop. The amount of power... It was almost god like. Then, they started to taunt each other. You're emotions changed again, and you were peaceful, loving, and calming. Like... concord. They stopped fighting, and then the power shut itself away and you collapsed." Nolan explained.

I was in shock. I.. I had shown god like powers? I made them fight even more, than stop all at once? What was going on?

"What... What does it mean?" I asked. "It means, we need to find your mother, free her, then ask A LOT of questions." Logan said, and we all agreed. Even Grover.

* * *

**Please review! I love you all!**


	6. A godly visit

**Is there a particular god, goddess or monster you wanna see? Review or PM me the details and if i like it, i'll put your segment on and mention your name! **

* * *

1. I had shown god like powers.

2. I had made them stop fighting, then fight even harder.

3. I had made them stop all together.

4. I was starting to get memories that were not mine.

5. My mother had alot to answer to.

These were the 5 things i knew. Let me explain number 4.

I remembered being in a beautiful palace, in the sky. I was sitting with Ares, Aphrodite, and my uncles. We were laughing, and playing in a huge garden area.

Then, an ugly, misshapen man with a steel brace walked past us. Ares glared at him and Aphrodite avoided eye contact.

What caught my eye was two things. He was, one, wearing a white chiton with red cloth draped from his shoulder to waist. The chiton altogether ended at his knees. And two, he looked like Logan, except Logan was hot and this man was not.

He glared at all of us, and my uncles moved closer to me in a protective manner. The outer me didn't find this surprising, but the inner me did.

He walked past, and then it was like nothing had happened. My uncles laughed, Ares wrestled with them, and Aphrodite talked about boys and wanted to do my hair.

Then i realized, we were wearing chiton too! The guys were to their knees, but ours were flowing to the point you couldn't see our feet!

I also had a necklace on, a gold chain with a yin and yang symbol. Then it changed to a golden flower with different gems studded on the petals. Then back to the yin and yang.

It looked... Like the one my mother had given me. Why?

Then another memory. I don't know why, but i was angry. My chiton was black as night, and not very modest, might i add. My hair was black and my eyes glowed like hot coals.

Chaos was all around me. I was in a mortal town, and i instantly knew it was WW1. Wait, 'mortal' town? WW1?

People were fighting, taunting each other, and stealing. Murder and hatred were everywhere. And you know what? I liked it. My hands were in black flames, growing every second.

I looked at my necklace, and it was different. It was silver, with onyx gems studded in it. They were glowing, and i felt power.

Then another time, i knew it was the winter solstice. There were many figures all in different thrones.

Aphrodite was there, Ares, and someone who looked like Percy, but older. And again, the ugly man who glared at me. There were others, and they all looked like people from camp.

'The gods.' I thought, the inner me and outer me thinking in sync. But she had another idea. I walked up to the meeting, and it was all quiet.

I looked down and saw that this was the dark me. I looked back up with a smirk, and my eyes began to glow.

A man with black hair and dressed in a purple chiton started arguing with a woman with gray eyes. The one who looked like Percy started taunting Ares, and a woman with a silver bow started a cat fight with Aphrodite.

An older women with leaves in her hair grew a patch of flowers near a woman with peacock feathers in her hair, who immediately started sneezing a storm. Poison ivy wrapped itself around the gods feet, but the fighting continued.

I looked at all the chaos, and felt my strength rise. This was wonderful. As a man with gray hair and storming eyes left his throne to fight with a gothic looking man, i casually walked through the fighting gods, who made a path for me.

I sat atop the the throne, the king of the gods throne. Then, Logan walked in. He was older, and looked kinda crazy.

He went to each throne, and picked up a item. A triton, a scythe, car keys, a hammer, a mirror, ect. He brought them up to me, and i took them with a smirk.

He said something that i couldn't hear, and the outer me nodded. He looked relieved, and i aimed a fireball at him. He closed his eyes, a smile of relief on his face, and i... i incinerated him.

* * *

I woke with a start, sweating and shaking at the same time. I looked around, and saw the guys. Nolan was nearest the fire, which was still burning brightly. Darren slept furthest, holding the barrier, and Grover lay with his back against the opposite wall. Logan was against the wall closest to me, and i realized i had used his lap as a pillow.

I blushed and looked around, trying to remember my dream. Then, i saw someone else.

Someone who wasn't invited to the party.

I jumped up, and drew my sword. He looked up at me, and smirked, his teeth brighter than they should of been.

He looked around 19, had blue eyes and blonde hair, and looked like your average surfer dude. He was swinging around some car keys, and i realized they were the same from my dream.

"So, you're awake... And you're still sane! This is good!" He said with a clap, looking delighted. I didn't take my eyes off of him, but lowered my sword.

"Who are you?" I asked. He smiled again. "Who do you think?" He asked, and started to glow. He just kept getting brighter and brighter, warmer and warmer.

Then, he was beautiful. He was wearing a chiton, with fabric straight from the sun. His car keys were now a bow, and on his back was a container for arrows.

"Apollo?" I asked. He changed back to the surfer dude. "In the immortal flesh! How are ya Melody?" He asked.

He came up to me, like we were old friends. He gave me a warm hug, and ruffled my hair. "You've grown some!" He smiled.

"Ha-Have we met before?" I asked. A god.. Was treating me like an old friend. My day just hit a whole new level of weird.

"Hmm..." He thought. "We will." He said, a gleam in his eye. I raised an eyebrow and he just laughed.

"Ok, weird dreams, right? They were... Messages. Things you need to prevent." He said, suddenly getting serious.

My eyes widened. "They're actually going to happen?" I asked, surprised. He nodded. "Well, the last one will. The 1st and 2nd were like reminders. How much evil one can show, but also how much love is around them." Apollo explained.

"You need to remember that. Never give into the evil. You are loved." Apollo said, smiling. He walked back over to me, and gave me a sincere hug. "Finish your quest soon... Please." He whispered.

I thought he was gonna start crying, but he pulled back with his brilliant smile. He ruffled my hair, then disappeared in a burst of light.

I suddenly felt dizzy, so i wobbled back to Logan, lay my head on his lap, and cursed Apollo with a smile on my face.

I fell asleep hearing my friends easy breathes, and a bright laugh.

* * *

I woke with a start. Nolan was awake, eating a tin can and poking the fire. Darren was waking up, rubbing his eye and looking around. Grover was still asleep, facing the wall, but i was pretty sure he was facing us last night.

I turned to look at Logan, who was surprised at my sudden stirring. "Hey." He said, a smile on his face, but it instantly looked troubled.  
"What's wrong?" Nolan asked, already kneeling down. I looked at him and saw Darren get closer.

I took a deep breath and told them of Apollo's sudden visit. I told them about the dreams, but not about me... killing Logan.

Of course, you can't hide anything from Nolan, who jumped on me in a hug. Darren put his hand on mine and looked at me with a smile. Not a happy one. A sympathetic one.

I pulled away from them, standing up. I could feel their confused eyes, but i didn't look back. I turned away, and started thinking.

"How long until we arrive?" I asked, looking from the corner of my eye towards Logan. "Well, its day... So maybe 2 more days," Logan guessed.

I nodded and walked towards the pack. I rummaged through it and found a necklace. My yin yang one. I put it on, and took a deep breath.

"Lets get moving." I said, turning to them. They nodded, and started putting away the supplies.

I strained my ears, hearing a tic tic tic sound coming... From the walls. "Guys." I said in warning, drawing my sword.

They did as well, getting into a huddled group. I realized i was in the middle. From the walls on the caves, lights appeared, and a wind coming from behind us blew our lights out. I looked around, and it was as if it was daytime with the lights on the wall.

"Logan?" I asked, looking at him from the corner of my eye. "Uh, this was all built by Hephaestus and his children. The whole mountain. Its basically controlled by a computer, and can be changed from auto pilot as long as they have access." Logan remembered.

"Who has access?" Nolan asked. "Uh me, year rounders, the camp counselor, and... Hephaestus." Logan said, sighing. I did too.

"Well, what do we do?" Grover asked, annoyed. "Well, we keep going. We cant do anything about it unless i can access the control room, or a control panel. Dad would've hidden them from me." Logan explained.

We all nodded, and walked down the passage in a formation. Grover in front and to the left, Darren in front and to the right, Nolan in the middle, Logan on the back left, and me on the back right.

We were all in a defensive position, ready for anything. Cause, we had no idea what would happen.

I glanced around me, and started to notice something. Slowly, the scenery was changing. Instead of a dirt floor and rusted walls, they were elegant white stone walls and marble floors.

Weird.

I looked at the others, and they noticed as well. Then, Nolan yelped. We all turned fast, and aimed our weapons at whatever had made Nolan scream.

In front of him, was a pile of bones. Picked clean and bare, they seemed to be like a warning. Like a, 'Turn back, all is lost!' kind of warning.

"Uh... Why is there a body?" Nolan asked, breaking the uneasy silence. No one answered. I don't think any of us could.

"We have to keep moving." Logan informed us, trying his best to ignore the bones. We all did.

All of a sudden, a screeching noise filled the cave. We all turned just in time to see a mass swarm of big black bats the size of Darrens giant fists... Combined. In the mixture were some smaller bats as well, but these had needle sharp teeth, perfect for biting through our soft flesh.

We started hacking away, trying to drive off the monstrous bats that swarmed around us now. They scratched and bit into us, making us bleed crimson ribbons. At first, it wasn't serious. Then, a large one landed on Nolans shoulder. It bit into him, tearing away his skin.

He screamed. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?" As Darren ripped the vermin from his shoulder.

In a flash, the bats retreated to the walls. You could no longer see the pale elegant walls, but mounds of evil bats.

Then, from out of nowhere, a giant bat lady appeared before us. She had short frizzy black hair, and black skin that appeared to be fur. Her ears were huge, like an evil dumbo. She had fangs, dripping with a mixture of saliva and blood. Her red eyes glared daggers into us, making us flinch. The last gruesome detail that i could describe without tossing my cookies, were her wings. Or arms? They were like a bats, giant and wide.

The women glared at us, as if inspecting us. "Well, what do we have here? Dinner guests?" She asked, earning a deafening screech from the bats on the walls.

"No!" Logan declared, his voice strong and surprisingly calm. He took point, making sure we were all safely behind him. Or as safe as you can be in a hallway surrounded by bloodthirsty bats.

"Let us pass, we don't want to cause any trouble." Logan explained, never taking his eyes off of the bat women.

"Who are you?" Grover asked, a smirk on his face. The women glared at him, and stepped forward. "Who am i? My dear girl, what sort of company do you keep?" She asked, stepping closer to us. Stepping closer to me.

"Vυχτερίδα Βασίλισσας." I choked out. Nolan glanced at me. "Was that Greek?" He asked, astonished.

"Bat Queen." Logan translated. I nodded, standing closer to Logan. He continued his stare at the Bat Queen, but found my hand, trying to comfort me. I couldn't help but smile, even in this place.

"Yes... I am the Bat Queen!" She screeched, earning thousands of excited screeches in response.

"What do you mean? Do you know her?" Logan asked, referring to when she had asked me about the company i keep.

"Know her? Of course i know her! Who doesn't? She's the buzz of Olympus!" The Bat Queen declared, an insane smile on her face.

I looked at her in shock, stepping closer. "How do you know me?" I asked, searching her face. She raised an eyebrow. "How? Do you not remember me?" She asked, stepping closer to me with an inquisitive look.

"Should i?"I asked, looking her over. Nope, i definitely would've remembered someone like this. "I should hope so! I was the first person you cursed when..when.." The Bat Queen's face paled and her eyes widened. She was looking at something behind us with absolute fear.

We all turned around to see two figures. Two i knew all too well. One was a teenage boy, his eyes blazing with a fearless fire. He wore ratty jeans, a black shirt, and a leather jacket. He wore a bandana, and had a knife strapped to his belt.

The other was bigger and more masculine, but dressed the same, right down to the leather jacket. The only difference was he had a brutal face, covered in scars, and looked a lot more aggressive.

"You two! Wh-Why are you here?" The Bat Queen asked, her voice squeaking and cracking. She was obviously afraid.

The bigger teenager smirked. "Why do you think? You messed with our girl!" He stated simply, but it was obvious he was pissed.

I glanced over to look at my friends, and they were shaking in their armor. Darren was a master of masking his emotions, and even he looked terrified. Nolan had already wet himself, and Grover was pale. Only Logan was still standing by me, not covering in the corner. I knew the others were trying, but the amount of power the newcomers gave off was overwhelming.

"Yo-You have no business here! Be gone!" The Bat Queen tried again. The boy with fire in his eyes smirked.

"What are you afraid of, witch?" He asked, and the flame in his eyes grew. The Bat Queen crumbled, cowering in fear.

"Make them go away!" She screamed, swatting at nothing. The bats on the wall observed their queen, unsure of what to do.

The brutal one turned to the bats. "SHOO!" He roared, and they were all gone, flying for their lives. I couldn't help but smile.

I heard a blood curdling scream, and turned just in time to see the two boys turning the Bat Queen to dust.

They turned to face us, and smirked. "Never would've thought i'd see you again kid!" The bigger one smiled, and wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"Uncle Deimos!" I smiled, and hugged him back. "Hey! What about me?" The fire eyed one asked. I smiled. "Uncle Phobos!" I jumped on him in a hug.

Slowly, my friends came out of their corners. " 'Uncle' Deimos? 'Uncle' Phobos?" Grover asked, looking at me as if i was crazy.

I nodded. "Yeah, these are my uncles!" I proclaimed, my arms still around them. "You do realize that their gods, right?" Nolan asked, shaking next to Darren.

I raised my eyebrow. Really? I looked at my uncles. "You guys are gods?" I asked. Uncle Phobos shrugged sheepishly, and Uncle Deimos just grinned. "Course we are! I'm the God of Terror, and Phobos is the God of Fear and Horror!" Uncle Deimos explained.

I smiled and nodded. I turned to face my friends, and they still looked terrified, hiding behind me. "Are you guys ok?" I asked, totally relaxed but kinda uncertain as to why my friends about wet their pants, except Nolan who already has.

"No! How can we be ok? These guys... They invoke fear!" Grover snarled, expressing his fear through anger. What was this dudes deal?

Uncle Deimos stepped in. "Watch how you talk to her punk, or i'll bruise you're ugly mug!" He warned in a low, and dangerous tone.

The others flinched, avoiding eye contact, but not Grover. He smirked. "What ugly mug? Not too long ago, Melody was making goo goo eyes at me. And the only one here who has the ugly mug here is you, have you looked in the mirror?" He asked.

I was shocked. What was wrong with Grover? Did he not realize that this was a god, who could erase him from the earth, or worse, place a curse on him. And Uncle Deimos was looking really angry. But it wasn't him who hit him. It was Logan.

Logan punch Grover square in the face. Grover fell back, and wiped a trickle of blood from his lip. Then, he got up, about to hit Logan back. But Logan expected it. He grabbed Grovers wrist, and with his other hand, pushed Grover against the wall by his neck.

"Logan, stop!" I cried, rushing to the quarreling boys. Logan looked at me from the corner of his eye, and then glared at Grover. He let him go, and Grover sank to the floor. Logan kicked Grover once in the gut before turning and walking away.

I looked to Grover, and he was gasping for breath. Why was he doing this? Was he trying to make everyone hate him? I sighed, and walked after Logan.

* * *

**Review minions! Review!**


	7. A kiss and a vision

"Logan?" I called out to the son of Hephaestus. He had walked down the tunnel a little, and was taking deep breathes. I realized he was trying to calm down. His hands were smoking, a flame or two appearing.

He turned slightly, and saw it was me. His face softened from this pained glare he had before to a gentle, calm one. His hands were out, and his breathing was even. Good.

"Are you ok?" I asked, resting a hand on his shoulder and rubbing it. He tensed at my touch for a millisecond, before relaxing.

"Uh, yeah... Sorry about... You know." He stuttered, trying to find the words. He didn't look me in the eyes, and i noticed his face a was a little red.

"Do you have a fever?" I asked, and got on my tiptoes to reach his forehead. I felt it with the back on my hand. "No, no fever... But you're even redder now." I said, stumped.

I lowered myself, and looked into his eyes. "I-I'm fine." He reassured me. I raised an eyebrow. Wait a sec... He...

I blushed. He chuckled. "Do you have a fever?" He asked, and felt my head. I felt my face get hotter. This was how he felt.

Nolan had said i was in love. Was this was love felt like? My heart was racing, beating right out of my chest. I had a sick feeling deep in my gut, yet i liked it. I noticed every detail about Logan. The tiny ones no one else would notice. How his strong hands handled everything they touched without hesitation. How his eyes seemed to sparkle on their own. How his voice sounded like a melody, except without the harmony. How his strong hands flexed while working, or fighting monsters.

How could one boy make me feel like this? I at first though i liked Grover, but Logan... He made my heart skip a beat every time he looked my way.

Hypnotized, i got back onto my tippy toes. I think Logan realized what was happening, cause he leaned in closer.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. I drank in his scent, his essence as the kiss intensified. I tangled my hand in his hair, pulling him closer to me.

We pulled apart, our foreheads still against each other, gasping for breath. As i looked into his eyes, i smiled. He returned my smile.

"Finally!"Nolan cried, making us jump. We were surprised, and Logan accidentally set his shirt on fire. I laughed.

Nolan bayed, and trotted over to us in excitement. "Way to ruin a moment." Logan smirked, ruffling the satyrs hair and careful to avoid his horns.

Nolan blushed. "Sorry guys... But you have no idea how long i've waited for this! Your emotions go nuts whenever you're even in the same room together! I think i was just blinded!" Nolan proclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Lets get back to the others before my uncles decide to turn Grover into a rat or something." I said. Logan chuckled, truly amused by the idea. I playfully punched his arm, and his hand found mine as we walked back to our friends.

Uncle Deimos was glaring at Grover as he leaned against the wall and cleaned his fingernails with his knife. I sighed and cleared my throat. They all looked up at us, noticing we had returned.

"Hey kid! Everything ok?" Uncle Deimos asked, raising an eyebrow at our hands. I felt my face redden. "Perfect." I smiled, trying to calm my nerves.

"Well, lets not have any more fights! Oh gods, i cant believe i just said that..." Uncle Phobos muttered with a shocked face. Uncle Deimos shrugged. "Not your fault. Melody has that effect on people." Uncle Deimos explained, earning a nod from Uncle Phobos.

There was a faint rumble, shaking the cave. We looked to the walls, seeing if they would hold up. Thankfully, they did. The thunder wasn't that strong. Actually, it seemed reluctant to happen.

"Yeah we get it!" Uncle Deimos yelled at the sky. He was getting pissed again. "We gotta go, Zeus only permitted a short visit." Uncle Phobos explained, obviously moping. I nodded. "Well, i hope to see you guys soon!" I proclaimed, and hugged them. They seemed a little more intense with the hugs though.

"Uh, Uncle Deimos?" I asked, looking at him from the hugging position. He stiffened, and released. "Sorry kid!" He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled. "Its ok... Its just... Why are you guys acting like we'll never see each other again?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Uncle Phobos asked. I raised an eyebrow as they tried to wiggle their way out of the topic. I shrugged it off. "Good luck on your quest!" They called as they disappeared.

I turned to the others. "Well, lets get going." I instructed, and they nodded. We gathered our things, and began trekking through the cave.

"How long until we get to the forge?" Nolan asked as he looked nervously around our surroundings. My uncles visit had shaken them up pretty badly, and Nolan the scaredy cat that he is was jumpier than a grasshopper who had sugar.

"Well, thanks to the marvelous delay, maybe 3 or 4 more days." Logan explained, earning a groan from everyone. I sighed. "Well, thats just wonderful." I complained, and looked around the cave. I pricked my ears up.

"Is that..." I started to say. "It is!" Nolan gasped, a smile on his face as he trotted up ahead. We all smiled to each other and ran to catch up with the happy satyr.

At the end of the hall, it had opened up. Roots and grass were entering the cave, and vines covered the very end. Nolan jumped through the vines, and he was out of sight. We all followed, and gasped.

It was a meadow. Like, tree's, flowers, streams, moss covered rocks and grass. Nolan rolled around in the green grass, laughing like a child at Christmas. We all looked at each other, and joined in.

This was the first sunlight we had seen in awhile. The first fresh air and clean water. I kneeled at the stream and saw a Naiade smiling up at me. I waved, and she waved back. I pointed at the cool water and she nodded. Smiling, i cupped my hands and took a drink.

Grover jumped into the water, and sighed in relief. I guess even a grumpy pants needed a break. The Naiade appeared and started talking with him. But he growled at her. Shocked, the Naiade turned back into her water state and disappeared.

Darren came over and coaxed the Naiade back, and started a conversation with her. I walked over to the scowling grandson of Athena and Poseidon.

"What was that all about?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow. "What was what?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. "You growled at that poor Naiade! You've been a spoilsport this whole quest!" I exclaimed.

He sighed. "Nothing. Now just leave me alone." He said sharply. I looked at him in the face. He tried to escape my stare, but i grabbed his chin roughly and made him look at me. His face was in a scowl, angry and wanting to be alone. His mouth in a frown, and his eyebrows forming a threatening scowl. But, his eyes. They were pleading.

"Grover?" I asked. "Yes?" He asked, like nothing was wrong. And maybe nothing was. It was just this feeling. I sensed that Nolan and Logan were watching me, but i ignored them. I needed to concentrate.

I put my forehead against Grover's, and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate even more. I felt Logan tense up, i don't know how, i just did. No, stop thinking about that. Think about Grover.

I concentrated, keeping a firm grip on his chin and his arm so he couldn't escape. I didn't even know what i was doing! I just... did it.

In my mind, something was forming. Like a video. It became clearer, and clearer, and then i saw it. Or rather, him.

It was Grover, in chains and beaten. He was in a room with tool's and fire and metal. 'A forge.' I thought as i looked around. He was being held in the air, and chains tearing into his skin. I looked around more, and saw a chamber.

I somehow moved closer to it, and wiped away the dust and mold. Ew. I looked inside, and saw the most beautiful women i had ever seen. She was almost more beautiful than Aphrodite. Almost.

And what startled me, was she looked like me. 'Mom?' I thought. She was unconscious, her impossibly long hair floating around her. She was in some purple see through liquid. It wasn't thick, but it was giving her nutrients and keeping her asleep.

I looked at the rest of her body to see if she was beaten, and immediately looked up. She.. She wasn't wearing any clothes. I shuddered. Yeah, i'm a girl and she's a girl. Doesn't mean i wanna see her naked!

I looked around the container to see if there was something to open it. There wasn't. Maybe it was like this room and needed a child of Hephaestus to open it.

CLINK, CLINK

I turned to see Grover slowly waking up. The chains were moving, but not too much. He was obviously in pain. He looked over to me, and his eyes brightened.

"Melody!" He smiled, but winced as if it hurt him too much. "What happened?" I asked. "He's gonna be back soon! You have to go!" He declared, his voice croaky and crackly, like gravel.

"What happened?" I asked. He sighed. "It isn't me! I mean, it is, but it isn't... Hephaestus found a way to take your soul out of your body, make it into a living thing, and then contain it. You're body is then filled with... something else. I was taken when we were all asleep on the taxi." He explained.

Well that made sense. I guess the 'thing' inside of him was still getting used to his body when he was showing me around.

"I have to get you out of here!" I proclaimed. He shook his head. "No, you're not really here! This is just a vision." Grover explained.

**CLUNK, BANG**

Grover looked at the door. "He's here! You have to get out of here!" Grover said in panic, and started to chant something. It wasn't English, or Greek... It may of been Latin!

Suddenly, my vision shifted. From where i was in the forge, to where i was with Logan and Grover and the others.

The last time i was at the forge, Hephaestus had appeared. He glared at me, and started to yell. Then i was with my friends, to see a crazy Grover attacking us while Logan fought with him and Nolan was trying to wake me up. Darren was watching, making sure it didn't get too serious.

Without getting up, i inspected our surroundings. Nolan and Darren had laid me against a huge boulder, with another on top to make a makeshift ceiling. On either side of us were huge oak tree's, and Darren was just at the edge of our little clearing. Logan and Grover were fighting in a patch of flowers and grass, occasionally falling into some tall weeds.

I slowly sat up. Nolan smiled. "You're alive!" He proclaimed. I smiled, and stood up. "Yup, now we gotta stop them." I explained.

Darren nodded, and charged the boys. He pulled, disarmed, and pinned the feral Grover as Logan caught his breath.

He didn't have much time before i barreled into him, hugging him close to me. He seemed surprised, but hugged me when he got over it.

"You're ok!" I smiled, speaking no more than a whisper. " 'Course i am!" He smiled. I nodded, and noticed he had a sword. I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. "When Grover pulled his out, Darren threw me yours." He explained. "Oh." I said, surprised. I hadn't realized it was mine.

"What do we do about Grover?" Darren asked. I looked at him, seeing that Darren was practically sitting on Grover. I smiled, took my sword from Logan, and then hit Grover over the head with the butt of my sword.

Grover fell into unconsciousness, and Logan smirked. Then, i explained to them all that i saw. When i finished, everyone was quiet, taking it in. "So dad knows we're here." Logan said, staring off into space. I nodded.

"He has your mom in a tube, and the soul of Grover chained up and beaten." Nolan stated, staring into space as well. Darren just grunted, holding the unconscious, tied up, Grover.

I nodded. "So, that means that Hephaestus can now make the hanger any way he wants. There's no telling what sort of traps and machines he can hook up." I stated, looking around. We all sighed. Nolan looked around. "Guys... All of this nature, its man made. It has little machines in it, so i'm guessing he can bend them to his will." He explained. We all groaned.

"We should get some sleep though. We will need all the rest we can get." I explained. We all nodded, and started to set up camp under the rocks.

I noticed Nolan kept on glancing nervously over at the field of flowers. "Whats up Nolan?" I asked, walking over to him as he took out a sleeping bag. "Um... I'm no expert on flowers.. I study tree's ya see... But i think those flowers are poppies." He explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "So?" I asked. Nolan fidgeted. "Well, poppy seeds are used to make a drug that makes people loopy, and then fall asleep." He explained, before beginning to eat his shirt.

I raised an eyebrow. "So thats how he's gonna get us?" I asked. Nolan nodded, before turning to the guys. "We're gonna act loopy?" Logan asked, scratching his head. Nolan nodded. Then, he scrunched his face up before it became relaxed.

He turned to me. "I know alll your secrets! I know there's too!" Nolan said in a sing song voice, a stupid grin plastered on his face. He leaned in, and whispered loudly. "Wanna know their secrets?" He asked, his hand covering the side of his face in an attempt to hide our conversation.

I groaned. "Poppy seeds." I decided, and pushed Nolan away. "I don't wanna know anyones secret! They have to tell me, not someone else!" I declared. Nolan shrugged, then skipped away.

I rolled my eyes. "Melody?" Logan asked. I turned and saw Darren dancing with the limp body of Grover. He hummed the tune to "Once upon a December" as he danced across the glade.

I stifled a laugh. Is this all thats gonna happen? I turned to see Logan twiddling his fingers. He had a scared expression on his face. "Logan? Is everything alright?" I asked, walking over and kneeling in front of him, taking his hands in mine.

"Fire... I have fire powers. When i go loopy, who's to say i wont use them?" He asked, looking distressed at me. My eyes softened. "I wont let it happen." I said soothingly. Logan was not convinced.

"I'm stronger than i let on! You wont stop me from roasting someone alive!" He explained, a crazy look in his eye. I realized that he was already starting to be affected by the poppies.

So, the poppies made Nolan wanna tell the truth, Darren a carefree dancer, and Logan a worry wort? Interesting...

"No you wont! I promise i wont let you." I told him, my voice soothing and calm. He gave me a look. "How?" He asked, looking at me to see if i had any weapons that would work. But the weapon i had wasn't on the outside. It was on the inside.

I moved closer to him, until i was on his lap. He raised an eyebrow, and i could already see he was starting to relax. I fixed his hair, running my fingers slowly through it. I looked into his eyes, and smiled. "I promise. Everything will be ok. You wont hurt anyone while i'm around." I promised him, and then kissed him. A good long, passionate kiss.

Only when i need air did i pull away. He smiled as he took deep breaths, filling his windpipe. Then, he did something i was afraid he would do. He yawned. "Logan?" I asked as he blinked his eyes. The crazy was evaporating out of them, but sleep was taking its place.

"Melody? -Yawn- I'm tired..." He said drowsily. I shook him awake. "You have to stay awake. You cant leave me!" I called, frantic. I looked at the others, and Nolan was already passed out with Darren not far behind.

Logan rubbed his eyes, trying to get a grip on consciousness. "-Yawn- I'm so tirred... Melloddyy, iitss hardd..." He slurred, and rested his head on my shoulder. I looked frantically down at him as his breathing became to become even.

I shook him frantically. But it was no use. He was asleep. The others were as well. And it was becoming dark. Then i realized something. Why hadn't it affected me? Why wasn't i being a loon and falling unconscious like my friends?

**AWOOOO!**

I turned my head to the sound of the noise. Something was coming. Something bad. I dragged Logan into a sleeping bag, then Nolan, then Darren, and even Grover. I piled our stuff around them, and some branches and rocks. You could barely tell they were there.

I turned, and drew my sword. Coming out of the dark were Hellhounds. Not just 2 or 3. Dozens. Like a small army against one person. I was out gunned and out matched.

But i held my ground. I got into a fighting position, and prayed to Ares, Aphrodite, Uncle Deimos, Uncle Phobos, Apollo, and every other god i could think of.

A huge Hellhound jumped in front of me, ready to tear me to shreds. I stared it down, and it leapt onto me. I easily turned it to dust. Outraged, all the others jumped on me at once. I hacked and slashed, kicked and clawed, fought with all my might.

I summoned all the energy i had. A wave of energy surrounded me, then blasted out and off onto the Hellhounds. They were all gone. And so was my strength. I fell to my knees, but they never hit the ground. I just kept falling, and falling, and falling. I fell until i hit the very the bottom. The bottom to what, i did not know, for i was already unconscious.


	8. Werewolf Prince

**Logan's POV... Cause i can!**

Gah, my head... Where are we? Oh yeah, the meadow. I sat up, rubbing my head and looking around. I don't remember getting into a sleeping bag... Melody! Everything from last night flooded back to me in an instant.

I looked around, seeing Nolan slowly waking up, and Darren already awake and sitting on a struggling Grover... Or Grover's body? It still confused me.

"Where is she?" I asked Darren. He shrugged. "She wasn't here when i awoke." He said in his gruff voice. 'Awoke'? Where did that come from?

I looked around. "Did it rain sand or something?" I asked, looking down at the ground. It was covered in the stuff, and it smelled horrible. Like wet down. You could barely see the grass! Nolan was not gonna like that.

He sat up, and blinked away the sleep in his eyes. "Morning..." Nolan greeted, rolling over and getting the bag, pulling out a tin can and an apple. He looked over at the ground, and noticed the sand. "What happened?" He all but screamed.

"We don't know. Just woke up and the beach was here." I explained. Nolan shook his head and sighed. "I can't believe it..." He started to say, then stopped. He turned to look at the sand more closely, and then sniffed it.

"This isn't sand." He said slowly. "I..I..GATCHEW!" He sneezed, making the sand swirl, then settle. He rubbed his nose furiously, before sneezing again. I raised an eyebrow. "You ok Nolan?" I asked, observing the sneezing Satyr.

"No i'm not ok! I know why Melody isnt here!" He said excitedly, before sneezing again. We waited for him to stop. "She's been taken by..by..BLATCHEW!" He sneezed, and brayed at the same time.

He rubbed his nose. "She's been taken by Hellhounds." He explained, looking at the sand. We all did. "So...This is all Hellhound dust?" I asked, picking up some in my hand and releasing it into the wind. It picked it up, and unfortunately threw it into Nolan's face.

"H-Hey! Th-Tha..Tha...Tha... THATCHEW! Thats no-not fu-fu...funny..." Nolan sniffed and gasped, before sneezing all the dust from his nose. He rubbed it, calming down his sinuses.

"I'm allergic to Hellhounds!" He complained. I stifled a laugh. "Well, then you should be able to sense when we find Melody." I said simply, and then began packing up. Nolan sat down miserably, rubbing his nose and blowing it into a tissue that Darren had offered him.

When i had finished packing, Darren got my attention. He then led me to a giant hole in the ground, that was where the sand ended. "Think they took her down there?" I asked. He nodded. "Shadow hole." He said simply. I shrugged.

"Nolan! Come on, we're gonna take this route." I instructed. He nodded, and came over to where we were. He groaned. "I hate shadow travel." He mumbled, and we all jumped into the giant, bottomless crevice in the ground.

* * *

**Melody POV**

I woke up, in some sort of cave. It smelt like rotting meat, and it was dark beyond measure. As my eyes adjusted, I realized I was on a makeshift bed. It was built into the stone walls, making it stone as well. But it was surprisingly soft. Animal fur.

I slowly sat up, and observed my surroundings. I put my hand to my mouth fast. The ground was covered in bones. Bones from animals, humans and other unidentifiable bones.

When I got over the fact that bones were on the floor, I swung my legs over the side and placed them on the ground. I looked around the cave, seeing no other sign of life.

My eyes went wide, and I reached my hand to my waist. My sword was gone. In a panic, I searched the room with my eyes for some form of weapon. But of course, I found none.

I drummed my hand on my knees only to find that my jeans were gone. I looked down at my fully, and saw someone had changed my clothes. I wore some sort of fur mini skirt and short shirt that only covered my breast. Draped around my shoulders was a fur cloak as well.

I took a deep breath. "You got this Melody... Logan and the others will find you... eventually." I said to myself, to find some sort of comfort.

Slowly, I got to my feet and walked out of the room. I came into another cave, but a lot bigger. And the floor was covered with sleeping wolves. Wolves and Hellhounds. They had joined forces.

I groaned silently, and started stepping around the sleeping figures. It was going great, until someone walked into the cave. Looking at him carefully, it looked like he may be a werewolf or something.

He tilted his head, observing my escape. He gave me a toothy grin, and dashed over to me with blinding speed. He picked me up bridal style, and raced back into the small cave I woke up in.

He set me down on the bed, and i got a better look at him. He was maybe a few years older then me, and he was tall. Like, really tall! His yellow eyes looked at me hungrily, observing every little detail about me. He had shaggy brown hair, and tough skin. He had razor sharp teeth and claws.

He wore animal skin around his waist, as to cover the more private parts, but his chest was bare. It was muscular, and surprisingly without any hair. He had wolf ears and a long tail, his feet looking like a wolf's as well.

"Where do you think you're going princess?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. I glared at him defiantly. "I'm trying to escape, duh. Let me go!" I demanded. He gave me a look, and chuckled.

"Cant do that princess. You have no idea how long we've been trying to get our hands, er, 'paws' on you." He explained, and sat next to me. I inched away, and hugged my knees. "What do you want with me?" I asked.

He smiled, a kind smile. "We want you to be our princess, princess." He explained. I tilted my head. "Why would you want me?" I asked, interested. He smiled. "Cause you're wonderful. The gods want you to themselves, not wanting to share. So, we took you before they could get to you." He explained.

Ok... So they wanted me to be their princess... Weird. "Well, whats you're name?" I asked. He gave me a toothy grin, stood, and bowed dramatically. "My name is Wrolf, son of Lycaon, Wolf prince." He introduced himself.

I smiled, and stood up. "Hello Wrolf," I bowed. "My name is Melody, daughter of Harmonia." I introduced myself. Wrolf gave me a funny look. "So its true... You really don't remember." He stated, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Remember what?" I asked. He smiled. "Nothing. Would you like to tour your new kingdom?"

Wrolf asked. I smiled nervously. "Um, i don't think i can stay here Wrolf. I have to save my mother and my friend." I explained.

Wrolf whimpered. "But i want you to stay here with us. With me." He stated, blushing. He took my hand, and i blushed as well.

"I'm sure you're wonderful, and that everything here is wonderful... But i have to go." I explained. Wrolf looked like he was gonna cry. He sat roughly on the bed. "But you're supposed to stay." He whispered.

I frowned. Why did it feel like we were breaking up? "Wrolf, i would never be happy here. Well, i may find some form of happiness, but knowing that i abandoned my friends, my mom, everyone? That would kill me." I explained.

Wrolf's ears pricked up. "It would... Kill you?" He almost growled. I thought for a moment, then nodded. "So, since they took you... They've sentenced you to death?" Wrolf asked, a fire in his eyes.

I nodded. "Well, thats not fair!" He growled, truly pissed. "Well, i'm gonna help you." Wrolf proclaimed. I smiled. "Thank you Wrolf!" I smiled, and hugged him. He stiffened, them hugged me back.

He was like a puppy, until he got mad. Then, the wolf in him woke up, and all Hades broke loose. He picked me up, bridal style, and walked out of the room.

All of the wolves and Hellhounds were awake, and confused. Another werewolf that looked like Wrolf, but older, came up to us, a scowl on his face.

"Wrolf, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice more like a wolfs than Wrolfs voice. "You are killing her by keeping her here. She must live!" Wrolf explained. The older werewolf shook his head.

"She is tricking you! I am your father, and i say put her back!" He growled at Wrolf. I guess this was Lycaon. Wrolf's ears flattened. "I don't care if she is tricking me!" He growled, and pushed past Lycaon.

We ran through the cave, and at first the other wolves and Hellhounds were shocked. Then, they got over it and attacked. Wrolf tried to dodge them, or run along the walls. But, we were pulled back down to the ground.

As we were falling, Wrolf turned us so he would hit the ground, and i wouldn't. I braced myself for the fall.

**SMACK!**

We hit the ground, and i rolled out of Wrolf's arms. At first, he didn't move. I was scared the fall had killed him. But then, he moved, grunting as he tried to get the air back into his lungs. Good, he was ok.

I looked at the wolves and Hellhounds. They had forgotten Wrolf, and circled me. "Don't kill her!" Lycaon called as he watched it all happened. His son could of died, and he was watching this like it was a show!

I know I should of been scared to see hundreds upon hundreds of bloodthirsty beasts about to rip me to shreds, but i wasn't. I was mad. I glared at them all.

Then, i felt something. I felt power. The same power when Grover and Logan were fighting. It got stronger and stronger, until i thought i was going to explode.

**"How dare you all call yourselves a pack. A pack is a family, and you are NOT a family. You are all monsters! The only good person in this 'family', is Wrolf, who helped me. He shall be the only spared. I give you all a chance to run."** I declared, and studied the wolves and Hellhounds to see if they would run. They didn't.

**"So be it."** I said, and closed my eyes. Suddenly, i felt that power burst out. I also felt myself being lifted off the ground. I breathed out, feeling content as bursts of power flowed out of me.

I opened my eyes, and saw that with each wave of power that burst out of me, the wolves and Hellhounds turned to dust. I closed my eyes again, and finished it.

Then, I felt all that power leave. Like it knew that the job was finished. I felt myself lower down, and fall into someones arms. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Wrolf smiling.

"Sorry about your family." I said tiredly. Gods, I felt like I was gonna pass out. "You did me a favor. They never liked me. I thank you Melody. Now, rest." Wrolf stated, and i gave into the drowsy feeling.

* * *

** Logan's POV... Cause I can!**

"How much farther?" I asked Nolan as we trekked through the woods. It was getting dense and thick, and who knew what was out there.

"GATCHOOO!" Nolan sneezed, then sniffled. "Uh, that way." He said, and pointed in the direction of a cave. Of course. Hellhounds love dark, damp caves.

We climbed up the rock, careful not the fall. It wasn't that high, but falling would certainly break something. "Woa..." Nolan moaned. I gave him a look as I helped him up.

"What is it?" I asked, and then Darren groaned. "There's a lot of power coming from that cave... A-An..Ann... ATCHOO! Gah... And the stench is unbelievable!" Nolan explained, and complained.

I nodded, and lit my hands on fire. We walked into the cave, to see a large opening. Like we were on some sort of stair, and the main floor was like a whole floor down. And in the center, was Melody.

I smiled at the sight of her, but instantly frowned. She was glowing. And levitating off the ground. And waves of golden light were bounced off of her and attacking... Hellhounds. And wolves.

The only thing down there that wasn't turning to dust was... A werewolf? Weird. Then, Melody started falling to the ground. The werewolf ran over, and caught her before she hit the ground.

They shared some words, then Melody fell asleep. The werewolf smiled, and then with blinding speed, ran over to a place in the cave. He picked up her sword, and clothes. I then noticed Melody was wearing fur... Weird.

Lots of weird stuff. The werewolf then ran out of the cave, past us, and out the door. I frowned. Where was he taking her? I didn't wait for Nolan and Darren, and ran after them.


	9. The princess and Hades

**Not very long, but i do what i can! And after this chapter, you're not gonna like me very much... But i love you guys! If you wanna see a particular god, goddess, or monster, PM me! Or review it!**

It felt like I was swimming through syrup as I swam through space. Literally, space. I saw what I thought were stars, and my whole surrounding was a purplish black.

What was I doing here? Where am I? I don't seem to remember anything. Looking around, my memory was disappearing more and more.

Wasn't I trying to save someone? Someone important. I looked at my hand, and saw it was glowing, faintly. I looked to the rest of my body, and saw I wasn't wearing any clothes. Great.

I turned around and a mop of long blonde hair followed my head. Gods, since when was I Rapunzel? I smirked, and swam further.

"Isnt this wonderful?" A voice asked. Confused, I searched for the source. There was none. "Not having any responsibility, no worries, no problems? Just floating in nothing, forever?" The voice asked. I couldn't decide if it was a man or a woman speaking.

"No, it isnt wonderful." I said plainly. "What do you mean? Of course it is." The voice reassured me, but I shook my head. "No it isnt. This is even worse." I responded.

The voice huffed. "Well, you're no fun." And with that I started moving faster. And I realized I was coming out of a star. I had been in the star! And the star had been talking to me.

I turned away, and faced Earth. It was huge. And beautiful. I flew past other stars and planets, until i was in Earths atmosphere.

I was a comet, at least I think thats what I would be called. I flew closer and closer to Earth, until I was directly above it. And i saw something strange.

A giant woman. The Earth was a giant woman. And she was falling asleep, though struggling to wake up. There were streams of white light putting her back to sleep, although there were few dark lights trying to wake her. The white lights were quickly destroying the dark ones, assuring that the giant would never wake.

Looking at the giant, beautiful, sleeping woman, I realized something. She wasn't just beautiful. She was terrifying. A huge force that could destroy life as we know it.

And then, one of her eyes opened. Like, totally open. And she looked at me. She looked at me and smiled. I thought she was gonna wake up, but a giant stream of white light shot into her eye, putting her to sleep.

But she had looked at me, and she had smiled. As if we were sharing a secret. And it scared me. I think I was gonna pass out. But I couldn't do that. I had to go back to where ever I was going, and save whoever i was supposed to save.

* * *

My eyes shot open, and I sat up straight, panting. Where was I? I looked around frantically, and saw a large figure. A large figure sleeping right next to me. It was a giant wolf.

'Wolf... Wait, its Wrolf!' I remembered. I remembered the fight against his pack, and how I had saved us. I shivered. It was cold. I laid back down, and felt the warmth of Wrolfs fur warm me.

I turned over, and saw another sleeping figure. A very cute boy, handsome even. He had dark brown curly hair, and was very tall and muscular. I realized he was holding my hand.

'Logan.' I thought, and smiled. He found me. I looked down to my feet and saw Darren asleep against a rock with an iron grip on Grover. I looked up and saw Nolan curled up and asleep near my head. They had formed a protective circle around me.

I smiled. My boys. I looked to my body, and saw i was still in the furs. Why had i thought otherwise? I took my free hand and ran it through my hair. Yeah, it was long, but i expected it to be longer. Why?

I remembered having a weird dream, but i didn't remember the specifics... Why was it so bad? Why was i so scared? I snuggled against Logan, and felt him wrap his arms around me. I looked to see if he was awake, but he was sound asleep.

I smiled. Even when he was asleep, he was my hero.

* * *

I slowly woke up to the smell of bacon. Now, who with an empty stomach can keep sleeping with the smell of bacon floating around? I know I can't.

I stretched, yawned, and rolled over to see Nolan tending the flames, Darren still holding Grover, and Wrolf coming from the trees with the bloody carcass of a deer. Logan was sitting near me, keeping a protective watch over me.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He whispered in my ear. I smiled, and leaned into him. Logan pulled me up, so he was cradling me. He played with my hair, and just cuddled me.

"How long was I out?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled. "Only a day. We met you're new friend, Wrolf. He's... Interesting." Logan stated, struggling for the world.

I raised an eyebrow. "He saved my life." I said, searching his face. Logan nodded. "I know. Which is why he hasn't left. I think he has a thing for you." He explained, smiling playfully. I laughed. "Well, i was supposed to be their princess." I explained.

Wrolf walked over, still carrying his prize. "Look princess! I brought breakfast!" He smiled, and I noticed a faint trickle of blood going down his chin. I smiled. Wrolf really was trying. "Thank you Wrolf!" I thanked, looking from the dead deer to Wrolf.

Wrolf just smiled, then walked over to the fire. I saw Nolan do a double take. "GAH! What in Hades...? You... You killed it!" Nolan cried, looking at the deer horrified. Confused, Wrolf looked at his game. "Would you eat it alive?" He asked, tilting his head at Nolan.

Flushed, Nolan stood and backed away from Wrolf. "That is disgusting!" Nolan declared. "You were ok with the bacon." Logan reminded him. "I thought it was tofu bacon!" Nolan cried.

I watched my friends argue about meat. It was kinda funny. Through all of this, they could still argue about the little things. I laughed. Like, busted my gut, laughing. They all stopped their arguing and looked at me.

Then, Darren joined in the laughing. Soon, everyone was laughing. Even Nolan was struggling to keep from laughing. "It.. It isnt funny!" He tried to convince us.

Finally, we all calm down. "Ok, I am starving!" I declare, and try to escape Logans grip. "No no no. You're not going anywhere, princess." Logan teases, using my nickname that Wrolf gave me.

"Oh come on! I want to eat!" I whine, pretending to struggle. Logan chuckled. "Wrolf, bring the princess something to eat!" He called, and Wrolf happily came over with my breakfast.

Everything was ok... Until everything went quiet. Like, the birds stopped chirping, the wind stopped howling... Everything was dead quiet.

"Have you ever heard the story..." A voice asked, breaking the silence. In an instant, we were all on our feet, weapons raised. "Of the maiden who was swept off her feet by the dashing god of the underworld... And taken there?" The voice asked.

"Persephone and the Pomegranate seeds." I remembered. The voice chuckled. "Very good. What was it they called you? 'Princess'?" The voice asked, and then it wasn't very quiet anymore.

The earth a few feet away from us opened, revealing a huge crater. And out of this crater, shot a golden chariot, pulled by ghostly horses, a black fire in their eyes. And on the chariot, was a tall figure with black hair, and pale skin.

"Time to come home, 'Princess.'" He announced, and charged at us. For a second, we were paralyzed. Then, we sprang into action.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP ON HAPPENING TO ME?" I screamed as we ran for our lives. But we couldn't outrun a chariot, especially one driven by a god.

And of course, with just my luck, a lone root tripped me. I fell to the ground, and turned to see the ghostly figure staring at me. "Hades." I whispered. I just knew. How in the world do i know all of this?

Hades chuckled, then scooped me up, bridal style. "NO!" Logan shouted as he turned to chase us. But it was too late. Hades was already driving us into the black pit as we rocked down to the underworld.

* * *

**And Melody has been kidnapped by Hades... Kidnapped, again. Why are the gods so interested in our fair maiden? And with all these detours, will she ever find her mother? And Grover?**

**And remember, if theres a certain god, goddess, or monster you wanna see, review or PM it and the details to me!**


End file.
